


Care

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Vomit, Whump, emeto, there's literally no plot, this is just a self indulgent sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: He’s not sure what he was expecting when he entered the men's room, but it wasn’t Kevin half asleep, propped up against the stall wall, sweaty and shivering and pale.He watches for a moment, not entirely sure what to do. His instinct is to crouch down beside Kevin and check him over, to soothe him the best he can and make sure he’s okay. But this thing between them is new, and he doesn’t want to accidentally overstep a boundary he’s unaware of this early on.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> just a self-indulgent sickfic. Written at 2am and unbeta'd, so don't expect much quality content, just some good ol' puke and a bit of soft caretaking.

It’s been hours since Adam last saw Kevin, and while he knows he could have been called out on a job, Adam’s pretty sure that’s not the case. They were both stuck on paperwork duty, and for the first time ever, Kevin didn’t protest. In fact, he’d been uncharacteristically quiet all morning, barely responding to anything Adam had to say. He’d tried to ask if Kevin was okay a couple of times, but was met with increasingly agitated, “I’m fine,”’s, even as the sweat beading on his brow and the slight tremor in his body became more obvious.

So now, Adam’s worried. He checks the break room first, then the bunks, then the lockers. When he still can’t find Kevin, his concern only grows.

He’s not sure what he was expecting when he entered the men's room, but it wasn’t Kevin half asleep, propped up against the stall wall, sweaty and shivering and pale.

He watches for a moment, not entirely sure what to do. His instinct is to crouch down beside Kevin and check him over, to soothe him the best he can and make sure he’s okay. But this thing between them is new, and he doesn’t want to accidentally overstep a boundary he’s unaware of this early on.

He’s just about made his mind up to lean in and rouse him so he can offer to drive him home when Kevin’s body lurches, eyes not even opening as he dry heaves, spit dangling from his chin. The next heave comes too quickly for Adam to help prop Kevin up over the toilet properly, and he ends up with more bile on his hand and down Kevin’s front than anything else. Kevin hiccups, which would be adorable if it didn’t cause a dribble of bile to join the spit on his chin.

“Man,” Adam says with a sigh. “Why didn’t you just go home?”

Kevin mumbles something Adam can’t quite understand before turning his head to look at him, eyes bleary.

“Too sick.”

“I can tell,” Adam says with a fond laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve looked after you. Driven you home.”

Kevin shakes his head, leaning heavily into Adam’s hold. “Used to looking after myself. ‘M fine.”

He barely gets the last word out before his body lurches again, this time bringing up a surprising amount of liquid, thankfully into the toilet.

“Course you are,” Adam says with a sigh. “How ‘bout you let me drive you home now.”

Kevin doesn’t respond, just lets his eyes flutter closed again, keeping his head over the toilet bowl.

“Kev?”

Kevin shakes his head, pursing his lips as he holds up a hand to Adam. He’s about to insist they move when Kevin’s body lurches with a painful dry heave, followed by another, then another ending in a wet burp that finally brings up a pathetic dribble of bile.

“Jesus,” Adam whispers.

They sit there for a moment, Kevin breathing shakily over the toilet while Adam gently runs his fingernails over Kevin’s scalp. Eventually, he sits back with a shaky sigh, wiping his mouth.

“Think I’m good.”

“Yeah. I’m still grabbing a trash can for the drive.”

Kevin huffs a small laugh.

“Come on.”

It’s slow going getting Kevin from the floor of the bathroom to Adam’s car, half because Kevin can barely seem to hold himself upright, and half because they need to keep stopping when he thinks he’s going to be sick again, even though his stomach seems to have nothing left to bring up. But finally, with Kevin curled in on a trash can in the passenger seat of his car, Adam feels like he can relax a little.

He groans at the first sign of movement, and Adam feels a twinge of guilt in his gut even though he knows there’s nothing he can do. He reaches across to rub Kevin’s back gently, not sure what else to do other than keep the drive slow and steady so as not to aggravate Kevin’s stomach further, but it doesn’t seem to help.

“You’re okay,” Adam hushes as Kevin lets out a miserable sound followed by a wet sounding burp. “You’re empty.”

“Tell that to my stomach,” Kevin mutters before dry heaving painfully.

Adam’s own stomach twinges in sympathy as Kevin spits into the bin. Even out of the corner of his eye, Adam can see the way his body shivers violently every other second, and he wishes there was more he could do.

The next burp is followed by the sound of liquid hitting plastic, and Adam feel’s Kevin’s shoulders arch into his hand as he heaves again, bringing up another small wave of liquid.

“So much for empty,” Kevin chokes out between surprisingly productive heaves.

“Fuck, Kev,” Adam mutters when he’s finished. “Where is all that coming from?”

He doesn’t respond, and when Adam glances over, he sees his eyes have shut again, breath hitching every so often.

When Adam parks the car, Kevin shows no sign of moving. He takes his time getting out and moving around to Kevin’s side, gentle as he places a hand on Kevin’s shoulder, unbuckling the seatbelt. He’s about to urge Kevin to get up when he notices he’s swallowing convulsively, breath coming way too fast.

“Kev?”

Kevin shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut a little tighter.

“C’mon, buddy. Just let it out.”

“Hurts,” Kevin mutters between gritted teeth, but it’s enough to lose the precarious control he had on his stomach, and he hangs his head back over the trash can with a painful sounding heave, followed by another that only seems to bring up a mouthful of foamy bile.

“Come on,” Adam whispers, wiping a stray tear from Kevin’s cheek.

It takes him a few minutes to convince Kevin to move, but eventually they get inside, and he gets Kevin changed and into bed.

“You’re really burning up,” he says quietly as he settles beside Kevin on the bed with a clean bucket beside them.

Kevin doesn’t respond, and for a moment he wonders if he’s still wanted, or if he should leave Kevin to suffer in peace. Just as he’s about to get up again, Kevin curls into him, resting his head on Adam’s chest.

“I got you,” Adam whispers, running his hand down Kevin’s back.

He sends Voight off a quick text explaining the situation before allowing himself to relax against Kevin properly, arm wrapped around him, warm and comforting.

When he glances back down at Kevin, he finally looks peaceful, face relaxed with sleep, and he thinks the worst must be over. He’ll be okay.


End file.
